Two by Fate, One by Destiny
by ohxasphyxiationx
Summary: They were just two, destined to be together. Drawn together by fate. Falling in love with each other was completely out of their control. --Oneshot.


**Title: **Two by Fate, One by Destiny.  
**Author: **Yours truly, ohxasphyxiationx.  
**Pairing: **My first SoRiku! YESSS.  
**Warnings: **M for sexual content, otherwise known as teh mansecks.  
**Disclaimer:** The characters of Kingdom Hearts do not belong to me. They are property of Square Enix and all other rightful owners. The song, _A Lonely September, _by _The Plain White T's,_ does not belong to me, and belongs to its respective owners. I make no profit from the publication of this story.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**I'm sitting here all by myself, just trying to think of something to do.  
I'm trying to think of something, anything, just to keep me from thinking of you.**___

Sora sat on the train that was slowly pulling out of the Twilight Town station. He stared at his companions, Donald and Goofy, who peered out of the window to watch the scenery passing by. They looked so optimistic, so hopeful and carefree, that Sora was almost jealous.

Twilight Town was such a beautiful place. Captivating, would be a better word for it. The town was always cast in orange, caught in a perpetual sunset. It was calm, peaceful, and it reminded Sora home, a place he hadn't been in over a year.

He missed home. Missed playing on the Island. Swimming in its blue waters. Most importantly he missed the people there. Especially one. But Sora was trying his best not to think about _him._

Going back home wouldn't make a difference. Riku wasn't there.

_**But you know, it's not working out 'cause you're all that's on my mind.  
One thought of you is all it takes to leave the rest of the world behind.**_

When they h ad met, Donald and Goofy has asked him to ditch the long face and be happy. Sora tried, but as time went on, it was harder and harder to feign happiness, to put on a smile. It had been so long…

Sora was the chosen by the Keyblade. It was a great responsibility, but Sora, always caring and selfless, took it all in stride, with honor and grace. All the worlds, all of their people, depended on him. It was up to him to save everyone. It had been a long and tiring journey the last time around, and by the end of it, he had protected the worlds from darkness, returned people to their homes and gave them hope. He had saved everyone.

Everyone but him. Everyone but the person he had wanted to save most.

Sora was tired of being hopeful. As Twilight Town passed him in a series of blurs, he found he couldn't find the beauty in it. Instead, he felt it all fall back and fade away until everything else disappeared around him. He was alone.

_**And I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did.**_

Trapped on that small island, all Sora had ever hoped for was an escape, a chance at freedom. A chance to travel the worlds and discover things that he had only ever heard of in fairytales. Sora took the idea more seriously than the rest of them had. It had been his idea to build that raft. He had convinced them all.

He had seen all the worlds. Seen things that he had only heard of in fairytales. So why did he feel so unhappy?

He had wanted it, but not like this.

_I wanted to see it with… Riku.__****_

And I didn't mean to get so close, and share what we did.

There were lots of other boys on the island he could have befriended. Heck, most of them were a lot nicer than Riku.

_But there was something…_

Sora could still recall the first time they had met. Sora had been only nine years old. Riku, at the age of ten, was officially a 'big kid', and infinitely cooler than Sora would ever be. Greatly intimidated, Sora kept his head lowered, trying his hardest to be as inconspicuous as a grain of sand on the beach. Silent, he concentrated on the castle he was building in the sand.

"Hey, you!"

It took Sora a few moments to realize that the silver-haired boy was talking to him. Fearing for his life, Sora scooted back a few inches.

"You see this shell?" The older boy held up a smooth white seashell. "I bet it'd look real nice on your castle. I'll give it to you if you give me some of your lunch."

Sora turned his head to examine the contents of his lunch that sat in his bag. Two peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches. Three juice-boxes, so he wouldn't get thirsty. Four chocolate chip cookies. His favorite. Sora scooted a bit farther away.

"Y-you can have it," Sora pushed the bag of food closer to Riku for emphasis.

"Hey," Riku plopped himself in the sand, right next to Sora. "I don't want the whole thing. I just want to share. Here."

Sora looked up in shock as Riku extended his hand and placed the shell in Sora's palm. Sora's face was full of confusion, but surprisingly enough, Riku just smiled at him. In a few seconds, Sora was no longer afraid. He handed Riku a sandwich.

"It's a good castle," was Riku's remark before he bit into it._****_

And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did.

The more Sora thought about him, the greater his pain grew. He had no idea where to even _begin_ looking for him.

_Where is he? Is he just as lonely as I am?_

It hurt him, cut into his heart so deeply in was unbearable. It took all of Sora's power to will away the tears that threatened to fall. He couldn't cry. If he did, he'd call attention to himself. He wanted to relish in his memories, just a little bit longer._****_

And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did.

Riku had always been so stronger. In these moments, Sora would have done anything to have his strength. Riku was always able to brush things off, act like nothing bothered him. To anyone who didn't know him, it would seem the Riku was invincible, that no one had power over him.

But Sora knew better.

Riku had never said it, but somehow, Sora knew. He felt it._****_

I'm sitting here trying to convince myself that you're not the one for me.  
But the more I think, the less I believe it, and the more I want you here with me.

Riku had put Sora through so many things in this last year. On the island, he had teased him, taunted him, and it had hurt him. But Sora had been afraid then, afraid of letting his feelings be known in fear of losing him.

If only he had been braver. If only he had told him. He had lost him anyway.

But Sora knew that it wasn't a well kept secret, knew that Riku had to have had some idea. And once Sora had become aware of his own feelings, Riku had turned cruel and mean towards him.

"Here," Riku said, tossing a Papou fruit at Sora. He had thrown it so quickly and without warning that Sora had barely managed to get a grip on it. Turning away with a dismissive wave of his hand, he spoke in a low, cruel tone. "You want to share a Papou with Kairi, don't you?"

Sora should have given up all hope then, should have assumed that Riku didn't feel the same, and never would, because of the cruel act, those words he had said with such malice.

But he couldn't help thinking…

_I want to share one with you, Riku.__****_

You know the holidays are coming up; I don't want to spend them alone.  
Memories of Christmastime with you will just kill me if I'm on my own.

It was already nearing the end of September. In just a short while, the holidays would be coming. He knew that he'd end up in Christmas Town, just to make sure everything went well on the holiday. It was always exciting when he got to see Santa, but as more time passed, all he could think about was Riku, alone, somewhere.

Christmas had always been Sora's favorite time of the year. Every year since the year they met, he and Riku had spent the holidays together. Riku was a terrible gift wrapper. His gifts would always appear as though they had been wrapped by someone without thumbs who accidently sat on them. But, once the wrapping was ripped off, Riku had always picked out a perfect gift.

Sora absent-mindedly reached up and grabbed the silver crown that hung on a thin silver chain.

_This was Riku's last gift to me…_

Sora remembered the sight of it gleaming as it hung on Riku's fingers.

"I saw it in the jewelry store," Riku explained. "I thought it'd look cool on you."

Sora's heart fluttered when he looked at Riku's face. He had never seen Riku blush before.

_**And I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did.  
And I didn't mean to get so close, and share what we did.**_

Sora had traveled every world in search of Riku. He had promised to save everyone, but as selfless as Sora was, there was one thing he wanted most.

_I want Riku back._

And when he had finally found him, he had left him in the darkness. He had left him alone.

He had been so close, but not close enough._****_

And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did.  
And you didn't mean to love me back…

Sora wasn't sure how he had managed to get this far. He couldn't understand why his heart was so strong, even at times like this, when it hurt too much to breathe.

Perhaps, his love for Riku was all he had left to live for. He had to keep going.

_For Riku._

_**I know it's not the smartest thing to do; we just can't seem to get it right.  
But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight.  
One more chance tonight…**_

His travels had taken him to all the worlds. He had seen all of his old friends. Standing in one of the many halls of Castle Oblivion, Sora could only hope that he would find Riku here.

This was his last chance.

_**I'm sitting here trying to entertain myself with this old guitar,  
But with all my inspiration gone, it's not getting me very far.**_

He had tried anything and everything to take some of the pain away, to make things a little easier. He had even taken up an instrument. Sitting alone in the dark, strumming away at his new guitar, he found that it didn't help.

He knew he had to find Riku. He knew that he couldn't live this way anymore. He had to press on.

It had been then that he found just enough to carry on.

Staring at the vast whiteness around him, he braced himself. He would fight anyone he had to._****_

I look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you.

As the enemies drew closer, one by one, Sora could hardly see them before he drew his Keyblade and threw himself into the fray.

The pictures that hung on the walls of them together were too old.

_I want new ones._

The quiet at night that surrounded him.

_I'm tired of being alone._

That voice that haunted his memories.

_I want to hear it again.__****_

Oh please, baby, won't you take my hand? We've got nothing left to prove.

And when he finally found him, he could not believe what the darkness had done to him. What Riku had had to endure, because he hadn't been strong enough, was more than he could take. Sora fell to his knees and finally allowed himself to cry.

"Come back with me," Sora couldn't help bug beg.

"I can't," Riku turned away. "How will I face everyone?"

"None of them matter," Sora extended his hand. "Let's go."

Shortly after, with Sora's light, and the destruction of that darkness, Kingdom Hearts, Riku was himself, at last.

Sora's heart felt light.

_**And I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did.**_

Sora felt helpless. He wanted to erase all the pain the Riku had felt. Two years ago, they had been innocent, carefree children with big dreams.

Now, their worlds were forever changed. Sora wished the he could go back to those times, so that his burden would be lighter.

_So Riku can be happier.__****_

And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did.

And almost as though someone had heard his wish, a small bottle washed up onto the shore of black sand.

Sora awoke surrounded by crystalline waters.

_Riku, we're home._ _Doesn't it feel nice?__****_

And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did.

After finally reuniting with Kairi on the warm sand, and bidding farewell to the two who had been his companions for the last two years, Sora took a walk with Riku alongside the shore.

"I thought I'd never find you," Sora confided, the fear leaving him as he spoke.

"I knew you'd find me. I never lost my trust in you."

Sora couldn't control himself, and embraced Riku tightly, afraid that if he waited another moment, Riku would be gone from him again.

"I missed you so much," the words left Sora, intermingled with sobs. "I love you, Riku. I'm so glad I've found you."_****_

And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did.

When the words left Riku's lips, they sounded every bit as perfect as Sora had imagined.

"I love you too, Sora."

_**And I didn't mean to meet you then, when we were just kids.**_

And as the moonlight shimmered against the swaying waters, they stared into each others eyes.

They were just two, destined to be together. Drawn together by fate.

Falling in love with each other was completely out of their control.

Their lips met.  
_**  
And I didn't mean to give you chills, the way that I kiss.**_

The kissed had started gently, tentatively, but in mere moments, Sora was lifted off of his feet and placed gently on the cool sand.

Riku was right above him, mere inches away.

"I've been waiting so long," Riku's voice was low and husky. Sora's eyes held gentle understanding.

"I've been waiting, too."

Their lips collided again, the kiss passionate, intense, and demanding. Sora's lips parted, his tongue venturing out and meeting Riku's lips, which easily parted for him. Their tongues moved together gently, as curious hands wandered across smooth skin.

Riku was extremely gentle, taking time to prepare Sora as best as he could given their current position. When he entered Sora, the pain was ignored for the sense of fullness. Sore felt complete.

_Finally._

They set a gentle rhythm, moving together perfectly, fitting together in a way neither thought could be real. Riku looked down at Sora, and found those beautiful blue eyes shining with love. He couldn't help himself.  
_**  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did.**_

"Tell me you love me, Sora."

Riku wasn't sure why he had said those words, but he knew he had to hear them.  
_**  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did.**_

Sora's voice, surprisingly clear and calm despite their lovemaking, said all that he needed to hear.

"I love you, Riku."

Those words, and Riku came undone. He and Sora rode the waves of climax together.  
_**  
Don't say you didn't love me back, 'cause I know you did.**_

For a few moments, everything was quiet. Both struggled to regain their breathing, tried to come down from that blissful high and plant themselves on something solid._**  
**_  
Sora felt that eminent fear again, that in a moment, everything would change.

Riku would scorn him again. Or even worse, Riku would lose to the darkness again. Riku would disappear.

He turned to see Riku lying back on the sand, the moonlight cast over his bare skin setting it aglow. His eyes were open and staring at the sky, a blissful smile stretched across his face.

"Sora?"  
_**  
No, you didn't mean to love me back, but you did.**_

"I love you."

The world fell quiet and still.

Sora had finally found peace.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Nearly 3,000 words? That's the longest thing I've written in like, ever.**

**I felt liked writing, but wanted to take a small break from 'Home' because I feel like I'm rushing through it a bit. I don't particularly like Riku as a character, but it's obvious he and Sora are meant to be. And I mean, I ****dare**** you to listen to this song and not think of Riku and Sora.**

**I had this idea in my head for quite some time, thought about it every time I heard this song, but I just finally got around to writing it. It was so much fun to write. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Reviews are always lovely to receive! Let me know if you like it, okay?**


End file.
